In our British Pat. No. 2128818B we describe a connection between an armature winding and a commutator segment which avoids the application of heat to effect the connection and which utilises the principle of insulation displacement in which a wire having an insulating cover is forced into a slot narrower than the wire diameter to form a clean metal to metal contact between the wire and a terminal integral with the commutator segment.
In the aforesaid Patent the commutator segments are mounted on a base which includes a plurality of integral housings for receiving the aforesaid terminals. The commutator segments have to be attached to the base whilst the base is on the armature shaft.